Ryan
Ryan is a tank engine from the Great Northern Railway and one of the main protagonists of the Sudric Legends. Bio Role in plot Personality Ryan is an affable engine, who goes out of his way to be kind and is concerned when he sees others in trouble (except Gordon). Ryan would like to be a hero, but he’s not actually as brave as he wishes he was and has a tendency to panic a little in the face of danger. It does not put him off trying, though. Ryan is direct and sincere, but he has a good sense of humour too and is not above making a joke at his own expense. Relationships Gordon When they first met, Ryan was foolish enough to think he could easily become Gordon's friend, over time the two became even more annoyed with each other, despite that though, they are capable of working together to accomplish a goal do to some extent care about each others wellbeing. Ninja Buddy Ryan saved Ninja Buddy's life by taking him out of The Magic Railroad. He's shown to care about Ninja Buddy, almost acting like a father figure to him, he's always been shown acting polite to him and being genuinely concerned if something bad happens to him. Duck When Duck kidnapped him and Gordon, and attempted to trade Ninja Buddy with them, Ryan was enraged to the point where he was ready to kill him. After making the "deal", Ryan shoved Duck into the Magic Buffers as revenge. Ryan found him being reduced to a mini amusing and decided to keep him since he was now harmless. Thomas Though the two haven't interacted much so far in the series, it's evident that Ryan is very annoyed by Thomas, especially when he's complaining. Henry Though the two haven't been shown interacting, it's implied that they are on good terms with each other, with Ryan describing Henry as being cooler than Gordon. Oliver Ryan was infuriated when Oliver abandoned him and Gordon in the ravine, other than that the two haven't had much interaction. Defect Ryan was extremely grateful that Defect had decided to help him escape the Magic Railroad, when he died while fighting King Lowercase Ryan was devastated and refused to leave without venting his anger on some unsuspecting zealots. King Lowercase Though they have had little interaction throughout the series, Ryan clearly despises Lowercase. His hatred is only driven further when the King executes Defect and burns all his belongings. Appearances * Ryan and Gordon will appear in every episode, however any episodes they don't appear in will be listed here. Equipment and skills *'Mini Cannon' - A cannon used to shoot out minis like bullets which explode on impact, Ryan is the only character so far to be seen using it. *'Stolen guns' - Ryan, Gordon and Defect steal guns from the magic railroad zealots, Ryan uses one to kill a guard before he can attack Gordon. *'Experience with firearms' - Ryan is shown to be extremely capable of handling firearms, as he's shown hitting his targets with pinpoint accuracy twice, the first being a zealot who was fighting Gordon, the second being when he fired the mini cannon at King Lowercase. *''Believing'' - Ryan is able to re-rail himself by believing, something he learned from Gordon. *'Sword' - Ryan has an old long sword that he found at the waste dump. Battles Magic Railroad Arc *Ryan and Gordon vs. Zealots: Win *Ryan vs. King Lowercase: Win Meeting Duck *Ryan vs. Duck: Interrupted Trivia * Originally a custom Ryan model was to be used in the series however due to how much damage the model would receive during the series this idea was cancelled. Category:Characters Category:NWR Category:Alive Category:Purple Engines Category:Great Race Participants Category:Males